1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insertion piece of a single-grip mixing faucet, i.e. cartridge, in which the range of the so called comfort angle has been increased as compared to the known solutions.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Single-grip faucets are used for controlling the mixing ratio i.e. the temperature and the flow of the water passing through by mixing cold and hot water so that simultaneously the amount of the water is also controlled. Such faucets are applied mainly for bathtubs, showers, lavatories or sinks. The insertion piece i.e. cartridge is a control unit, which serves for controlling the amount and temperature of the water flowing through it. The control unit comprises an inlet disc and an adjustable control disc forming together a plane sealing. The inlet disc arranged first in respect of the flow direction is stationary i.e. fixed and the control disc arranged above the former is able to displace in its plane. The side of the control disc opposite to the side facing the inlet disc is in driving connection with a ceramic disc mover being in driving connection with the operating arm of the faucet. One of the inlet ports is connected to the cold water network, whereas another one is in connection with the hot water network, and via the outlet port, water of a required temperature determined by the position of the two ceramic discs leaves the cartridge. One of the most important feature of the cartridges is the so-called comfort region meaning the angle region run over by the cartridge arm when rotating around the axis of the cartridge, while the temperature of the water changes between 34 and 42° C. or 42 and 34° C., the most frequently used temperature range. This range is now defined in a standard, but the solution provided in the invention is suitable for operating in every optional range.
In order to adjust this temperature range, the operating arm being coaxial with the axis of the cartridge in the known solutions should rotate in an angle range of about 14°. This is quite disadvantageous because in order to change a certain temperature, the angle by which the arm should be turned is too small, and this is quite uncomfortable. Another draw-back is that e.g. at taking a shower, an accidental knocking of the operating arm can result in a sudden rise or decrease of the temperature of the water flowing out, what may be very unpleasant.